1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicular body, and in particular is relates to a shock tower provided in a front portion of a vehicle to mount an upper end of a strut or shock absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shock towers are well-known vehicular body parts. Generally, a shock tower is secured to body components framing an engine compartment and provides an attachment point for an upper end of a suspension damper, such as a strut or shock absorber. Shock towers are commonly formed using sheet metal fabrication techniques. Furthermore, brackets formed from sheet metal are often associated with shock towers and provide an attachment point for a suspension control arm.